Mall Romance
by Dreamers Deranged
Summary: Hinata didn't really know how to explain it any more clearly then she already had, she just hoped they would understand her connection, even if it was a bit unusual. That being said, what Ino would suggest next was little more then a shock to her...
1. Chapter 1

**XXX  
****Part One  
****XXX**

The rustle of the red button down shirt against a pair of black Dickie's pants that was usually so audible was nothing compared to the erratic beeping sound of the fryers from the back going off in record number. At the front counter, the buzz of conversation was constant alongside the opening and closing of cash registers. The no-slip-grip on the soles of shoes made a small scuffing noise as the employees would shuffle back and forth from filling paper and plastic cups with beverages from the soda fountains and return to their register to not only hand them out but scramble for change before the customer would become too impatient.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata pushed her register closed and looked over the screen for any other guests waiting for service. After noting that there was indeed no one left to wait upon, she let out a heavy breath and slouched slightly. She looked over at Sakura, who at the moment was dealing with her last customer for the moment, handing him change and sending him over to the pick up side of the counter.

After leaving her presence, Sakura mimicked Hinata's actions and turned to give her a look over as well. Both girls gave each other a knowing smile and laughed a little of their fatigue off.

"Clean up?" Sakura suggested.

"While we have the chance," Hinata agreed.

They both turned simultaneously to look at the left over stickiness the spilt soda had left, along with the water from melted ice, dripping shake syrups, knocked over lids, and one too many pulled out straws.

"We'll need to make more Kid's Meals," Hinata pointed out after noting the empty bin where the bags were kept.

"Let's just clean up first," Sakura told her. "Before Karin makes us help her pass out the food." She took another second to inspect their part of the store. "Hm, I'll get more lids and stuff. Can you start wiping down everything?"

Hinata nodded and went over to the far left soda machine, bending down to the sanitizer bucket and began to ring out the red towel inside while Sakura went past her through the red door and into the back of the store.

She squeezed all of the excess water from the small rag and closed the ice bin. After doing so, she started to wipe down everything. After cleaning up the shake machine right next to it, she dunked the towel back into the sanitizer bucket and began to ring it dry again to do the same for the other drink fountain. Before she was able to though, she looked over her shoulder and noted another person had approached the counter, waiting for service.

Feeling a little disappointed, she let the towel fall into the red bucket and walked back over to her register, wiping her hands dry on the sides of her shirt while doing so.

She put a small smile on her face and asked, "Hi, can I help you?"

On the other side of the counter, a fairly tall and tanned gent with blonde hair and blue eyes stared up at the menu above intensely, blinking after every quick scan of his options.

"Is there anything that I can get for like, two bucks?" he asked unsure.

"A spicy chicken or a big burger," Hinata replied, eager to be rid of him and return to her duties of a little more than minimum wage in peace.

"I guess I'll get the burger," he answered. "Can I be a pain in the ass and ask for it on sourdough?"

"Of course," came the practiced response as Hinata punched the order in.

"Is there any lettuce or anything like that on it?"

"Just onion and pickle," she told him.

"Can I have none of that, please?"

"Sure." She quickly went thought the options and made it to his specifications, promptly ringing him up afterwards.

"One thirty-nine is your total," she said, waiting patiently as pulled his wallet from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Here ya go," he said, handing over the two bills while Hinata made the final charge, "I'm just happy that I was able to find someplace to eat. First day here and I have no idea what place has what deals."

Hinata paused midway from gathering his change and looked up at him. "You're an employee here?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I could've given you a discount," she informed him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's no problem," he assured her, waving his hands in front of himself while doing so. "It's not like you knew anyway, and I didn't know so it's not like I could've told you. Don't worry about it."

Hinata said nothing in reply, rather she just picked up the fallen coins and pushed her register closed.

"Here you go," she said, holding his change in front for him to take. "I'm sorry again, about the discount."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, taking the coins and pocketing them. "I should actually be thanking you for telling me about the discount. Next time, for sure."

"Alright then," she nodded. "Oh, here's your number, do ahead and wait at the other end for your order. And have a good day."

"Thanks," the blonde boy said, taking the card from her and peering at her name tag. "You have a good one too, Hinata."

He smiled at her and waved goodbye, leaving her to stare after him with wide eyes and waving a bit stupidly back before making out a very quiet, "T-thank you."

It was at that moment that the red door was kicked open and a ruffled looking Sakura made her appearance, arms filled with supplies that she seemingly was having some difficulty keeping a grasp on them all.

"A little help?" the pinkette called out to her friend.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and rushed over to the other girl, taking some of the supplies into her own arms and setting them down on the ice cream cooler.

Sakura followed suit and took a moment to catch her breath, surveying the front in the meantime.

"You didn't finish cleaning up?" she asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I had to take another order," she explained.

Sakura groaned. "That sucks. Finish the other side while I stock up this side, okay?"

Hinata nodded and moved to do what she had been asked, but stopped herself and turned to say something else.

"Sakura," she began, "We started working the same time, right?"

"I started a week before you did," Sakura recalled. "Freaking Ino..."

"Right, well, in all that time, have you ever had anyone call you by your name?"

"No, usually I get the jerk-offs that throw the cash, grab the change, demand a number and take off without saying "Thank you". I'm gonna kill Ino..."

"Um, have you ever heard anyone call me by my name before?" she asked meekly.

"Hm? Um.. No, not that I've heard," she told Hinata. "Has anyone?"

"I think just one," Hinata confessed.

"Lucky!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hope you get 'em again."

Hinata smiled a little. "I do too. Though.. I kind of doubt I will."

"If you two have time to talk," Karin began to shout from the center, "then you have time to help me here!"

"We're cleaning!" Sakura called out to their higher up and motioned for Hinata to get a move on her work while she did the same.

Hinata didn't hesitate to start her cleaning up once more, even if her mind was a bit elsewhere for a short amount of time.

**XXX**

Disclaimer: Generic disclaimer, you should know I don't own Naruto and affiliates. If I did, not only would that be chill as ice, but soo much would've been different. Like total

A/N: First of all, ha! I'm totally blogging out fics! There's the one with the car theme (which I still need to finish the second chapter too -I started writing a third to that one, that's how unfocused I am right nowXP-) then the one with Hinata and Hanabi, and now this. I actually wanted Spectacular Spectacular to be my new fic of the new year, but I want Merry and me to finish 1 New Friend Request before starting something serious up or continue for that matter. The chapters for this one aren't gonna be long, or at least they shouldn't be and it shouldn't be more then five chapters, so I don't see it as a huge thing.

In any case, Happy New Year everyone! 2008 sucked, but I can't say that I won't miss it. I'm gonna turn 20 this year! Oh my God! Nowhere close to June yet, but I'm already tripping out on


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX  
Drabble One  
****XXX**

It's not the most glamorous job, but it's honest work for honest pay, and in my own opinion that's what really matters. But I wouldn't be honest if I were to say, that I wish I could present myself to you in a more.. appealing light.

My hours have gotten longer, and by the time you come around for your lunch break, I am tired and have no idea what I look like. I can only imagine that it's not my most attractive state yet. Which depresses me a little bit after you leave from in front of my register and I'm forced to move onto the next customer as quickly as possible.

Still, even though I'm not sure what you think of me (I know it can't possibly be in that way), I still put a smile on that oh-so-very-real, and I jump up and down inside when you ask me how my day has been, how I'm feeling now, and if I can't wait to get home to relax.

Those little moments make me happier then I'm sure you'll ever know. I come in to work for those moments, I practically live for those moments, and I wish I could make them last longer.

But there's only so much that can be done to extend that time without rousing suspicion.

I'm beginning to think that Sakura's catching onto how I calculate how long I should take with each customer that's in line just so that I can end up with you. She probably has already, she's not stupid enough to believe that every time is just a coincidence.

In any case... I think I really like you...

I just don't know how to tell you that.

**XXX**

A/N: An extra chapter that I was able to get down during one of my ten minute breaks at work. It's not really a chapter as much as a drabble thingum so there you go. I'll have an actual chapter by tomorrow. I just thought this could tide some people over... Don't really have anything else to say... That's kind of weird... Okay then... Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

**xxx  
****Part Two  
****xxx**

Ino paused in her step, covering her nose and mouth with both hands and sneezing as feminine as she could into them.

Someone's talking smack, she thought, sniffling a little and continuing her walk into the food court.

The blonde girl walked past the other restaurants without so much as a glance. She headed straight for the back corner, near the restrooms, where she knew her two friends should be working. Sure enough, upon approaching the counter, she witnessed both Sakura and Hinata stuffing kid's meal bags with cheap toys and placing them within one another while Sakura ran her mouth off about something.

"You're not saying anything bad about me, are you, Sakura?" Ino asked as a greeting as soon as she positioned herself in front of the two.

"Hello, Ino," Hinata greeted her with a small smile.

"Why would you think something like that?" Sakura countered.

"I just had the feeling like someone was saying some mean things about me," Ino explained. "And I just wanted to make sure it wasn't coming from you of all people, especially after I pulled some strings to get you a job."

Sakura's eye twitched. "No, no," she said through a forced smile. "I was actually saying the complete opposite of what you were thinking."

"Really?" Ino asked through a forced smile of her own. "Now what on earth would that be?"

"Oh, y'know," Sakura went on. "Just saying how lucky we were that you had gotten these jobs that requires physical labour, back strain, constant mockery, verbal abuse, people giving attitude, burnt fingers, sore feet, pulled muscles, not to mention the many times we've slipped on floors that our supposed no-slip-grip shoes are supposed to prevent. Not to mention the bitch of a shift leader we sometimes have to deal with."

The smile on Ino's face strained a bit. "Good. I was afraid you would be _very_ ungrateful for not only the job, but also for the pay I was able to get you."

"Yes," Sakura answered just a little too sarcastically. "Because a dollar more than minimum wage is just _so_ worth it."

"You can do a lot of things with a dollar."

"Exactly that. Like save up all those extra dollars and buy a hammer to bash someone's head in."

"Um.." Hinata began to interject softly, wanting to break the ever growing tension between the two girls up. "Thank you again, Ino, for getting me a job here. I-I really appreciate it."

Ino stopped with pretending to smile at Sakura and gave Hinata a genuine one. "You're welcome, Hinata. It's nice to know someone would be grateful for what I did for them."

"Look," Sakura sighed. "It's not like it's not the nicest thing you've ever done. I admit, getting us jobs was great and all, but when you said that we would be working at the mall, I thought I would've been working somewhere like where you work."

"Okay, I wanted to see if I could get you a job at MAC," Ino said to her. "But the fact is, Sakura, you're not licensed as an cosmetician and that's a major need."

"Who the frick needs a liscence to put make-up on!" the pinkette yelled.

Ino shrugged. "All I know is that you should've taken the cosmetology class with me."

"Yeah, well, it's a little late for that."

"Anyway," Ino said, wanting to change the conversation. "Hinata, how do you like the job. Don't really need to ask Sakura what she thinks of it."

"W-well," the other girl began. "It can be hard sometimes, and.. I don't really like how they've increased my hours a lot, but.. it's honest work for honest pay, and that's.. that's all that matters."

"A very Hinata response," Ino said teasingly. "But do you like the job?"

Hinata nodded. "I-it's okay."

"Let it go, Ino," Sakura interjected. "She's not gonna say anything bad."

"I know, I know," Ino waved her hand in a casual fashion. "I just wanted to make sure she wasn't like another ungrateful person I know so well."

"Are you gonna start that up again?!" Sakura growled slightly and ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, if you ask me, I think she enjoys this job a little too much. All week long, I've seen nothing but smiles and all around joy coming from her. It's actually kind of annoying."

"Eh?!" Ino exclaimed. "That could only mean one thing!"

"What say you, doc?" Sakura joked, knowing exactly what conclusion Ino would be coming to.

"It means," she stopped to make a dramatic pause, "there is love in the air!"

Sakura gasped sarcastically while Hinata shook her head madly.

"No, no, no," Hinata chanted towards the squealing blonde and pinkette. "That's not true! It's.. It's.. It's just not true!"

"I know who it is too!" Sakura continued, choosing to ignore Hinata's denials.

"Ooh!" squealed Ino. "Who?! Who?! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Calm down." Sakura turned to Hinata. "And Hinata, you can't deny it, 'cause I've seen it. I've seen how every time he's in line, you either slow down or speed up taking orders just so he can end up in front of your register."

Hinata felt her face start to heat up. "No.. No, I don't..."

But her more then feeble attempt to dissuade their notions went unnoticed by the two, particularly when Ino let out a small burst of laughter.

"Ahh," she cooed. "That is the best ever! So, tell me who he is."

"He's-" But Sakura wasn't able to start her description. When she turned her head to face Hinata as she was about to start her detailing, her eyes widened, and her voice cut off sharply. She blinked in order for her eyes to go back to their normal and said as calmly as she could, "He's coming this way."

The other two girls spun their heads in the same direction. Ino squinted her eyes as to get a better look, while Hinata mimicked Sakura and widened hers. Unknowingly, she actually started to sink down to her knees, as though trying to not seem like she was about to hide under the counter.

"Come on," Sakura said, grabbing her collar and hoisting her back up. "Go take his order."

"W-what?!"

Sakura pushed the poor girl towards the center of the counter without a moment of hesitation. Hinata fumbled over her own feet before reaching her register and make an attempt of standing a little dignified before he would make his appearance before her.

"Hey," he greeted. "Slow today?"

"Uh-huh," Hinata nodded. "I-It usually is on Monday's."

"Lucky for you that it is," Ino commented, appearing at his side suddenly.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed, appearing at Hinata just as fast. "Otherwise you'd have to stand in one of those lines that never seems to end."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really bother me too much," the blonde replied. "'Specially since I always end up in front of Hinata, and she knows my order pretty well, so it saves time."

"Yeah," Sakura said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Freaky coincidence how that keeps happening, right?"

"I've been in one of those before," Ino decided to go on, not letting anyone else get a word in edge wise. "Horrible really, and for a salad that wasn't even worth it."

"Stop bringing that up, Ino," Sakura told her. "If you wanted a salad you should've just gone to the freaking restaurant that does salads."

"A-anyway," Hinata asserted herself into saying before the conversation started getting weird, or awkward, which ever came first. "The usual, then? I-I assume. Did you want something different?"

"Nah," he told her. "Just the usual."

Hinata nodded and went through the menu in front of her, selecting everything by heart with Sakura watching over her shoulder, just to be nosy. Noting that it would take a little longer then normal since the bread would be different, she figured it would be best to use the time to push things a little further.

"You're totally lucky that Hinata has such an awesome memory," Sakura said. "One of the reasons why she's so smart. Huh, Ino?"

"What?" Ino asked a bit confused and then caught on. "Oh, yeah. She was always doing good in school. Most of the time she did better than Sakura here. Yup, she caught onto a lot of things better than this dingbat here."

Sakura's eye twitched again. "Yeah, and if I recall right, she was asked out a lot more than you were. Something about having more curves."

"Yeah, well at least she's got curves, unlike a certain pink-haired busy body with the build of a ten-year old boy."

"At least she never had to worry about her hair getting caught in anything!"

"Well at least she could pull off long hair!"

Hinata groaned slightly. "I don't think they're talking about me anymore," she said softly.

The blonde boy leaned in close to her. "Are they always like this."

Hinata opened her mouth to reply but found that she couldn't really say anything to explain how they were acting towards each other. "They.. N-No, they just... Well... They have.. an odd friendship."

"You don't think you're just putting it lightly?"

"No," she responded. "I-I mean, they sometimes get carried away with arguing, but they're not always this bad. It's just, Sakura's been a little upset over our job and Ino thought she was being ungrateful, b-because she was the one who got us work here-"

"Ah," he cut her off and turned to Ino. "So, I guess I should thank you or something."

Ino stopped mid-counter remark and loosened her grip on Sakura's work shirt, turning her head to look at him. "What now?"

"Well, yeah, if she wasn't working here, I would've had zero help on my first day here."

"Oh, you work at the mall too?" Ino asked while Sakura took advantage of her distraction and went to bag his order. "Where at?"

"Over in the Winster section."

Both Ino's and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Whoa," said Ino. "Ritzy."

"Not really."

"Are you kidding? I've been in the department store once and couldn't afford a tank top."

Sakura came back to the counter at that moment, handing the bag over. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," he said with a smile. "I got to get back and change back into my suit."

"You change while you're here?" Ino asked him.

The blonde boy shrugged. "I don't like wearing it outside of the store." He turned towards Hinata. "I'll see ya next time then."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Okay then. Have a good day."

"You too." And with that he took off with a quick wave to the other two girls and giving Hinata one last look over.

The three girls watched him walk off, only turning towards one another when he was out of sight and surely out of hearing reach.

"He's pretty cute," Ino commented. "I'll say this, Hinata, you could've done worse. And kudos to you Sakura, for figuring her deal out."

"I'll be honest," said Sakura. "I kind of figured when we had one of those lines that never seem to end. I hear him shout her name so I looked up, and saw him waving his hand in the air and when I looked over at her, she was doing this."

Sakura pulled her arm close to her, waved her hand very slowly, and making herself look meek at the same time. Ino laughed at the recreation.

"That's no good, Hinata," she said once she settled her laughter. "We're gonna have to make you a real man hunter."

"It's only one man she needs to hunt," Sakura reminded her.

Hinata sighed, not really caring anymore what either one of her friends had to say. Seeing as how the one event that she was anticipating the most had just gone by, all she wanted was to finish her work and be done for the day.

"Ino," Hinata spoke. "How long is your break?"

Ino blinked and looked down at her wrist watch. She let out a little scream. "I'm gonna be late! I'll see you guys later. Meet up at my place after you're off."

Sakura and Hinata watched the blonde girl frantically run off as quickly as possible.

"Get back to bagging?" Sakura asked her, moving back to their original spot after seeing Hinata nod her consent. Before she started up again, she faced Hinata and said, "Sorry, for being embarrassing."

Hinata shook her head with a small smile. "It's okay. It made things a little more interesting."

"And he got to stay a little while longer," Sakura pointed out.

Hinata looked at her seriously. "You couldn't have planned that."

Sakura said nothing, but there was a small smile on her face that wouldn't leave the subject alone.

"Did you?" Hinata asked. "No, you couldn't have."

"I'm not saying anything," the pinkette told her.

For the lack of anything to say, Hinata didn't bother to think of anything to say in response. Instead of she went back to what she had been doing before. Sticking toys into the little bags and putting the within one another, glancing at the time before going onto the next.

**XXX**

A/N: Otay... so I didn't have it done by yesterday, but I got it up today, so that's all good. Anyway, can't stick around for too long. Have to get ready for another day of work. -Blah!- But, it's only five hours today so, it ain't too bad. Maybe I can finally tie Merry down and get him to help me finish the next chapter for our fic. Been forever, and honestly, it's kind of pissing me off. So yeah, 'till next time, lovelies, later much.

Oh, and and my other reviewers, I know I haven't responded to any of your reviews (which is total laziness on my part XP) but thanks for the support, totally appreciate every one of them. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX  
Drabble Two  
****XXX**

It's been six days, where are you? I chalked the first couple as your days off, but now, a whole week... What happened? Did they actually scare you off? Did you find a better deal somewhere else? Is there another girl serving you there that's better looking then me? Is she able to dress up at her place? Is that why?

This is bad. I'm starting get jealous over someone that may not even exist... Then again, she could exist. Who is she?!

...

Seriously though, if it was somewhere else you were going , couldn't you have at least come to say goodbye? Then again, it's like you have an obligation to do something like that. Oh... I'm lame...

Maybe I've just been working the wrong days? Yeah, that could be it. Or maybe they've changed your days?... Maybe you have come by, but just not when I'm around. That's a possiblity that I haven't thought of. I should ask Sakura, she's been in with more hours lately...

Is is Sakura the one waiting on you now?! That freaking skank! How could she do that to me?!

...

What am I saying, Sakura wouldn't do that. Well, she would wait on you, but I know she wouldn't put any moves on you... Why does that sound so weird? I must be sadder than I thought if I'm imaging scenarios like this.

Still, I should've seen you sometime during the past week. At least once. And it's not like I haven't looked for you in those lines that never seem to end. I'm always searching you out, but never get glance of you. After each day I just feel completely let down. I didn't think I would grow to have a dependence on seeing you. I don't want it to get any worse then it is already, I'm already starting to hate coming in. I've had to restrain the idea of calling sick just because I didn't want to come in and not see you...

Maybe I've already escalated to a point where it's really bad. I don't really get it myself. How I could have such an attachment to you only after a couple of weeks, but there it is. Maybe it's because the honest truth is that while I'll love Ino forever for looking out for me and finding me a place to work, I really hate my job. I know I shouldn't be picky, that as long as there's a steady income it'll work, but it's not what I want to do. That much made me a little unhappy, and as mean as it is to say, a lot of the customers don't make me feel any better about.

It's like they don't appreciate how much we do. I hate being snapped at and getting rude comments for things that are out of my control. I don't like waiting on people who don't think of my position and rush me and then get angry when I make a mistake and leave without so much of a thank you for fixing it. I don't like to feel that people say the things they do because they know I can't say anything back. I don't like being talked to as though I'm someone inferior because of where I work.

I'm glad I was working the day you came by. I actually felt like you appreciated the work that we were doing, that I was doing. I'm glad I was able to meet you. I'm glad that there's at least one person who isn't the same as everyone else. So please, come back. I don't know where you are, but I want to see you again...

Where are you?...

**XXX**

A/N: I just finished reading Nana, so I think I'm still a little over emotional. I haven't really been able to stop crying since (XP). But seriously, who else has read the manga? Isn't is freaking depressing?! The whole thing with Ren right before her birthday, oh! That ended it for me. I was like totally dying over everyone's problems but when that happend it was all over and the tears would not stop falling... I know, I'm lame, but still...

Anyway, I had given a shout out to miladyotaku, but the . wouldn't show... Gr... Anyway, milady you had a shout out, 'cause my bro's right, you're freaking awesome. Other reviewers are awesome, but she's like our number one fan or something like that... I think she should get an award... I think that was brought up already... Anyway, I don't have to go into work today (whoo whoo!), so I'll get an actual chapter done in the amount of free time I have (have to keep socializing you know, networking is the only thing that's keeping me from being completely poor XP) so look forward to that. Alright then, mad love everyone, I'm out.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX  
****Part Three  
****XXX**

Though it was common sense not to use any personal electronic devices during any employee's working hours, Sakura used her cell phone anyway. It was a Monday, so she knew business would be slow, even so she rushed and texted Ino quickly before she had the chance of getting caught.

She wondered on the way back to the front counter when Ino would have time for a break and hoped that it would be during a time period of absolutely no people coming by.

The only reason she made contact with her blonde friend was because of one Hinata that needed cheering up. Sakura knew very well that Hinata's current state of borderline depression had something to do with her blonde haired crush that had been MIA for the past two weeks. She knew that, and she tried to get it out of the other girl in an attempt to make her feel better, but to no avail. Sakura could be pushy when it came to getting something out of someone, but Ino was just a lot more forceful, and if that could be put to any good use then so be it.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the counter, contemplating whether or not it was really so much of a fuss to make over a phase that Hinata was going through. Then again, she had never seen the girl in such down spirits. Well, there was that time when her dad called animal control on the family of cats that she had been secretly housing, but even then it wasn't really this bad. In the end, it didn't really matter. She had called for Ino's assistance and hopefully the two of them would get Hinata out of whatever rut she was in.

The pinkette glanced at her watch and saw that she had at least an hour before Hinata would come in. She turned to inspect the area, trying to find something that she could do to pass the time. Noting that there was nothing to clean or restock, she continued to watch out for any customers and wait for Hinata to show up.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until finally, she heard the doorbell go off, signaling that someone had just arrived.

Sakura shifted out of her positions and rushed to the look through the service area, just to make sure that it was Hinata who had just arrived. Sure enough, after the door was opened for the new arrival, Hinata came from behind the food station into view, appearing to be her more recently usual depressed self. Upon seeing the girl, Sakura decided to lean in the direction that calling Ino being a good idea.

In the back, Hinata walked into the break room, setting her bag down and pulling her work shirt out. After shifting out of her jacket, tied her hair up into a tight bun before, and slipped on the red piece of apparel and buttoning it up. She took a moment to glance at her watch and sighed, trudging to the front of the store to clock in after noting that she had barely made it on time.

Sakura watched her friends every move once she had walked through the door that led to their section, taking in every shuffle of step, every twitch that made itself at the corner of her mouth as she held in a sigh, the way she would slump after getting into a standing position, and the way she kept her eyes lowered.

In all honesty, Sakura would have to admit that she preferred the annoyingly cheerful Hinata that loved her job compared to this one.

"Okay," the pinkette announced. "Hinata, you really need to stop this."

"Stop what?" the other muttered.

"This whole depression thing you're doing."

"I'm not being depressed," Hinata told her. "I'm just... I'm not feeling very well. That's all."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair and let out a low growl. "That's not true, and you damn well know it. You're freaking acting this way 'cause that guy hasn't been around for like ever. That's what's wrong, isn't it?"

It was the first time that Hinata seemed her usual self, and that was only because of the speed of which she shook her head to deny the accusation. "H-he has nothing to do with-with it."

"Hinata," Sakura began whilst pinching the bridge of her nose. "The sooner you come to terms with the issue you're having, the faster you can get out of this rut."

"What issue?"

The two girls turned their head to the voice. Hinata smiled at the sight of blonde hair, but then frowned after coming to realize that it was only Ino.

"A warm greeting," Ino said while placing her purse to the side of one of the registers. "Like always. What's wrong?"

"Are you on break?" Sakura asked her, eyeing the other girl's treasured belonging.

"No," Ino replied. "I got off early today. Not raking in a lot today, so they let me go home early."

"I wish that would happen here," Sakura sighed. "Won't though, Karin doesn't like to work at all."

The pinkette shook her head and began again. "Anyway, help me with this child here."

"There's nothing wrong with me," Hinata stated.

"I kinda thought something was up with her," Ino directed at Sakura. "I haven't seen her outside of this mall in ages."

"She's been holing herself up in the apartment ever since that one guy stopped coming by," Sakura explained. "I've been trying to get her to admit that so we can move past this, but she won't admit it."

"There's nothing to admit," Hinata muttered. "Just leave it alone, please."

"It has to do with that guy, right?" Ino questioned. "Is that what it is? Hinata, if that's what all this is about I can totally help you get over it, but is that what's going on?"

"That's what I've been trying to get out of her," Sakura stated after Ino got no response from the other girl. "She won't tell me if that's it by itself. Personally, I don't think that's all to the story."

Ino's eyes bugged out at the accusation. "Oh, my God. Hinata did you guys meet somewhere outside of work, like bump into each other or something? Did he do something?" Ino gasped. "Are you acting all depressed because something happened between you guys?"

"I didn't think of anything like that," Sakura thought aloud. "Oh, my God, did you guys do anything outside of work? 'Cause that would totally explain why you would be this hung up."

"That's it!" Ino exclaimed. "That has to be the reason for all of this, 'cause Hinata, you're just too level-headed to be this head over heels without any proper reason."

"What a sick bastard," Sakura couldn't help but let out. "Takes advantage of a shy girl in love and ignores her afterwards. Makes perfect sense."

"Doesn't it? I thought so too."

"You're the one that came up with it."

"Lookit, we can't fight right now, we have to get this one happy again."

"I don't know how to fix something like that, it's never happened to me before."

"Not like I've been ditched like that either, but I'm pretty sure that we can all get over this. Huh, Hinata? Girl power?"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

The two girls backed away from Hinata who had finally cracked under their assumptions and accusations, bursting into tears and exclamations.

"The moment I came in here," she sobbed, "I was.. determined enough t-to forget.. to just forget about h-hi-him. But you two! You just.. just keep going at it. And I-I can't. I can't forget the one reason I come into work for. The.. The one reason why I keep up with this.. this freaking job that I can't stand! I hate it! I hate it! H-he was the only reason I put up with it because.. b-because I.. I love him.. I love him because.. he treated me the same.. he treated me the same.. h-he called me by my name.. H-he treated me the same.."

She gasped for breath and hid her face into her hands, sobbing as quietly as she could into them. Sakura approached her and stood close to her, pulling her hands away and giving her a hug.

"You love him?" the pinkette asked.

Hinata nodded, she had just calmed herself down a tad and didn't trust herself to speak lest she begin to bawl again.

"Because he called you by your name?" she asked again with some sort of amusement in her tone.

Hinata nodded again and turned her head away as much as she could from mostly embarrassment. She had come to terms with what she had been feeling. Figuring that with the dependency to see him every day or at least every other day as some form of motivation to actually come into work, it had gone far beyond some simply form of infatuation. Whether or not that feeling of love actually stemmed from him calling her by her name was something that was up for questioning.

In any case, Hinata didn't really know how to explain it any more clearly then she already had, she just hoped they would understand her connection, even if it was a bit unusual. She was pretty much preparing herself for some sort of reprimanding. Something along the lines of since she was working at a location that would see many people come and go, that she should get used to not forming any sort of bonds with the customers. Something like that, at least. That being said, what Ino would suggest next was little more then a shock to her.

"Let's go find him."

Sakura let Hinata out of her embrace and they both stared at the blonde girl strangely.

"What?" Sakura asked first.

"Let's go find him," Ino repeated in the same quiet tone that was a complete 180 of what she had been using earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura continued to inquire while Hinata wiped her face clean with the back of her hand.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Do you really not have that much common sense? He works at the mall right? If she wants to see him, let's go find him."

"We don't know where he works," Sakura pointed out.

"He said Winsters that one day," Ino reminded her. "We'll just check out the store."

"He said the Winster area," Sakura countered. "That doesn't mean just the department store."

"Then we'll check the whole frickin' area, damn.."

"Do you know his name?" Sakura turned to question Hinata, who only shook her head in the negative.

"We'll give a description," Ino assured the two of them.

"When do you propose we "check out the area"?" Sakura asked her.

"When do you guys get off?" the blonde girl asked in return.

"In like, three hours," Sakura responded.

"I'm going to be here until closing," Hinata murmured.

Ino shrugged. "No problem. I don't have to come in for the next coupl'a days. What about you guys."

"I have tomorrow and Thursday off," Sakura said. "Hinata?"

"Uh.. I-um," she cleared her throat and closed her eyes, trying to remember her schedule. "Tuesday... Friday and Saturday. I have those days off."

"Right!" Ino announced while clapping her hands together. "We'll come tomorrow then and search the stores around there. Sound good?"

"What if he's not working?"

Ino looked at Sakura, totally and utterly bewildered at the amount of questioning that she was being put under. "You think too much. Can't we just figure that out later? Are you in or not?"

Sakura took a minute to think it over. "Okay, we'll find her mystery guy."

"You guys don't have to," Hinata spoke up from the background.

"Of course we do!" Ino exclaimed. "If this is your happiness at stake, we need to do everything we can to make sure everything turns out all good in the end. And if that means searching for a guy that you've fallen in love with even though you don't even know his name, then so be it."

"I don't remember you trying this hard for me," Sakura recalled.

"I told you before, he was a total douche and you're way better off. Let it go."

Hinata cleared her throat and stood closer to the counter in order to be closer to Ino. "I-Ino, I.. I know what I said.. a-about my job. An-and, I do really love how you.. how you looked out for me-"

Ino put her hand up to stop the other girl from speaking.

"I know you're not the ungrateful type, Hinata," she said. "So it's okay if you don't like what you're doing now. Frankly, I don't blame you, it must suck for this one over here to complain as much. Just keep thinking though, that this is only for a little while. And by the time you're through here and finally able to do what you want, you're gonna have two blondes in the audience cheering for you."

Hinata's eyes started to tear up again as she did her best to hug the girl on the other side of the counter.

"You're just saying that because you want to do her make-up," Sakura said out of the blue.

"And you just want to make her dresses," Ino countered back, letting Hinata slip out of the half embrace they were locked in.

Hinata wiped at the tears that were still streaming from her eyes, not caring in the least that the other two were arguing over who it was that was taking advantage of her and her dream to pursue their own chosen career paths. In the end, she knew they were just saying things to each other that didn't really mean anything, and if in any way she could help them with what they themselves wanted to do with their lives, then by all means she would.

At the moment though, she could only focus on tomorrow, even though she wasn't all too sure of it and what it would bring.

**XXX**

A/N: My brother asked me why I had put adventure as one of the categories for the fic. Well, the truth is I kind of forgot I did, it was kind of like a joke and I wasn't supposed to keep it on but I guess I just forgot about it when I submitted it. The joke was though, that when I got to this part, and they go in search of him, it's an adventure for true love... through the mall. Nettie and I laughed, but I guess it's one of those, you had to be there moments. But yeah, thought I'd clear that up if anyone thought that was weird or something. I keep meaning to take it off, but I'm lazy (XP). Or I just forget (XXP).

Anyway, hugs and kisses to all my reviewers. Once again, all of you rock. I'll see all of you guys later, right now I just want to kind of chill until I have to go to the film shoot. We're finally making this movie that I had written when I was in... a long time ago. I think it's 'cause Brian finally ran out of ideas to shoot. Why doesn't he just enter the films we've already done into whatever the hell contest he's going into now? Whatever, between that, my job, the new play we're putting on, and trying to keep my fics up (which I am totally failing at XP) I barely have time to just chill. Blah, but now I'm just whining. Okay then, later much yo's, I'll try to get something else out... Most likely a drabble will come out next.


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX  
Drabble Three  
****XXX**

It's been about... two months. When I first came through the front doors.. Or one of the front doors, I didn't come through a department store, I came in through some other doors that are all around. You know what I mean. And it wasn't until... about halfway through the second week, that I was actually given a lunch break. I think it depends on how long you work for during the day. Like if you're gonna work only part time then you just like, ten minutes to chill somewhere out of everyone's view, but I think if you're gonna work more then like, six hours, then they tell you to go eat something. Anyway, I finally got one. If I had known that I was going to get one, I probably would've actually brought money.. or something from home 'cause let me tell ya, food at the mall, is just WAY too frickin' expensive!

That is an understatement.

The biggest.

Of the century.

But anyway.. knowing what I do now.. I probably wouldn't have brought anything with me other then what I already had. That way, I would have no choice but to repeat everything the way it already happened.

Even though I don't like hamburgers. Well, I do, but they're not as good as ramen, and I wouldn't want to eat them everyday. There's only one restraunt in the food court that sells ramen, and like I said before, that was expensive so I had to find some place to eat. I was freaking hungry as hell, so I headed for the burger joint figuring they'd have a 99-cent menu or something. What a bust, they didn't.

But they do have something else, and I'm guessing that's the only reason why I keep going back.

I don't really know why I want to keep going back to see her. Maybe 'cause I get the feeling that she doesn't have to pretend to be happy when she's taking my order like at other places (I've worked in fast food before, it sucks and let's all be honest, when you hate your job, you can't be happy and smiley for people). Or maybe it's just 'cause she's pretty and I like having my food handed to me by a pretty girl.

Well, whatever, I like going back to see her, that's all. I feel kind of special when I do. It probably has something to do with how I always end up at her register when I'm standing in one of those lines that never seem to end. Freaky how that happens, right?

But however the hell that happens, I'm glad it does. That makes me kinda miss it. With my hours cut, I don't know when I'm gonna be able to do that again. Think it'd be kinda weird to show up for no reason. I mean, if I'm gonna go home, I can actually eat what I want and for free.

Well, whatever, if I can I will. Besides, she probably hasn't noticed I'm not around anyway.

**XXX**

A/N: So I just got out of the shower and now I'm just waiting for it to be my turn to go under the treatement of our hair "specialist". The only reason why Gan-baka would be called that is because honestly, she is the only one who knows anything about styling hair... I would really like to say there was more to her than that, but I think that in itself is pretty damn good considering... well, just considering. I know, I'm being mean, but I'm kind of in a bad mood. It happens when I don't get any caffeine. I will claw your eyes out, and most of the time, for no damn good reason when I am undercaffinated. If that is a word... Anyway, shout out to every reviewer, I know, I haven't made a decent reply (and to the one that I did, I forgot to thank you and that was totally unfair T.T). I really don't want to do anything tonight, let alone do a show, mais c'est ma vie, and it's the way I made it.

I've also come to terms of being a total Eiri Yuki, but that's for another day. Mad love, I'm out.


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX  
****Part Four  
****XXX**

It was odd. The way this particular section of the mall was designed, as though it was meant to be off putting to the rest of the shops and those who couldn't afford to browse through it's own select choice of stores. The decor changed as well. Whereas anywhere else there would be those hard plastic benches that are bolted to the floor that are sometimes place next to fountains that seemed to have been forgotten since they're never turned on, the closer to the Winster department store the more appealing the furniture looked. Cushioned, unbolted, and made of wood next to fountains that were not only shooting running water, but actually painted, molded into intricate statues, and even at some points sequined. Sequined!

Yet with the major evident differences that would have put anyone in an uncomfortable position, there were three persons that were either aware of the feeling and ignored it, or were just completely oblivious to it and made no motion of actually noticing it.

"Yup!" Sakura exclaimed while lifting her arms in the air and stretched her entire body. "This is exactly what I want to do on my day off. Be at the mall..."

As she stood off to the side of one of the many kiosk's in a pair of homemade skinny jeans, Black Stones t-shirt with a green plaid flannel over it; earning many disapproving glances from many of society's upper crust, Ino was busy surveying the area dressed a bit more fashionably formal.

"For the future fashoin designer, you couldn't have worn something a little more eloquent?" Ino turned to ask her.

"For the future make-up artist, you couldn't have stopped putting it on after the first three coats?" Sakura threw back at her.

"Say what you want," Ino told her whilst turning her back to her, "but I get up at dawn to look this good."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I always wondered what scared the moon away."

"Don't start with me," Ino said through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, positioned on one of the wooden and cushioned benches, Hinata sat in a semi-slump, questioning if this whole ordeal was actually a good idea. Noticing this, Sakura went over to sit next to her.

"Is this a good idea?" Hinata finally asked.

Sakura shrugged. "Ino thinks it's a good idea. Then again, any idea she comes up with she thinks is a good idea."

"That doesn't reassure me in any way," Hinata told her.

"It wasn't meant to."

"Lovely."

"Okay," Ino announced and plopped herself in one of the cushioned chairs made out of wood across from the bench that Hinata and Sakura were sitting in (because the area where the benches are _need_ to be complete with opposing chairs, end tables, and a rug) . "I have come to a conclusion that will help us out here."

"What's that?" Sakura dared to question.

"He wears a suit to work," the blonde stated.

"Um.. we kind of knew that already," Hinata reminded her.

"No," Ino continued. "I mean we'll search the stores where they have to wear suits, not a uniform."

"Ino," Sakura called out.

"Yeah?"

"That.. was the most brilliant thing you've ever said."

"Thank you," the blonde replied with a smile. "Right? She wasn't insulting me, was she?"

Hinata shook her head and let Ino keep the smile on her face. Even if she wasn't really sure about it herself either.

"Okay," Sakura began, clearly on board with the adventure now that it was actually going somewhere. "We can cross off the restaurant, the café, the candy stores, the antique stores, and pretty much all of these kiosks."

"The clothing stores too," Hinata put in. "Since they want you to dress casually."

"Or at least what they consider to be casual," piped in Ino. "But anyway, that leaves the jewelry stores, the shoe stores, the perfume place, the miniature place, and the department store."

Sakura took another look around. "What about the swimsuit place?"

"I've only seen women work there," Ino told her.

"That was how long ago?" the pinkette asked her.

"Last week."

Both Hinata and Sakura looked at her oddly.

"I like to look at the things I can't afford," Ino confessed.

"How are we friends?" Sakura asked, rhetorically.

"Does that mean that you might have seen him somewhere around here, Ino?" Hinata asked her. "Do you remember?"

Ino shook her head. "I do like to walk down here every now and then, but it's not like I'm here all the time. I was able to come by last week but that was the first time in a few months that I have. And I only went there."

"The one time one of your random wandering could've helped us and it still doesn't work out," Sakura sighed. "Well, whatever. Shall we get cracking?"

Ino took the initiative to stand from her seat first, Sakura and Hinata stood up afterwards. After a quick debate on where to begin, the trio of girls went into the miniature store first. None of the employees recognized anyone that Ino described to them, which was sort of a relief to them as they discussed that perhaps working with miniatures voluntarily would say about the young man. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge.

The perfumery was a quick one as well since the store wasn't really a store, but more of just a counter that had the appearance of being it's own sort of shop seeing as how it was kind of built into the wall. With only one employee at the counter they were able to find out that there was only a total of five employees that would switch shifts every other day and that none of them were blonde.

After questioning there, they crossed towards one of the jewlery stores. The one they entered was fairly large, enough room for a good number customers to pass through and browse through the cases of gems. The lighting reflected off the stones in a flattering way, enticing bedazzled shoppers into purchasing them on a frivoulous whim.

Near the back were three male employees, each with a tray of jewelry out, doing some sort of inventory. The girls approached them without a second thought, Ino leading the way with Sakura next to her and Hinata taking up the rear.

"Excuse us," Ino proclaimed whilst they made their positions in front of the counting men.

"May I help you, miss?" the one in dark blue asked.

"Yes, you may," Ino replied. "We're actually looking for someone, maybe you can help us in locating him."

"Does he work for the store?"

"We're not exactly sure," Sakura put in. "We know he works in this general area, but not which store."

"I'd be more than willing to check out employee records if you would give his name."

"We actually don't know his name," Ino told him. "But we can describe him."

"Well, what does he look like."

"He kind of looks like a cat," Sakura said right away before Ino shushed her.

"Fairly tall, a bit tanned, blonde hair, blue eyes," Ino described while Sakura muttered something about leaving whiskers out. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"I can check the employee log and see if anyone's photo is similar to that description," he offered.

"Would you please?" the blonde girl asked politely.

"Of course," the other replied. "If you would wait just a moment, I'll be right back. Please, browse around while I do that."

Ino thanked him with a smile and turned to the other two girls with complete confidence that they're search would be coming to an end soon, unaware of the dire plot being planned out that would lead to a rather unsavory accusation on the three of them.

"Get them to try on some of the stuff," the blue-suited male whispered to his cohorts. "I'll get security to pin the missing stuff on them."

As he walked into the back of the store, the other two males called for the girls' attention.

"Excuse me, misses," the one dressed in black called out for their attention. "Would you like to try on some of these pieces, maybe purchase some?"

"Thank you," Ino told them. "But we're not here to buy anything."

"And if we were, we couldn't afford any of it," Sakura added.

"Nonsense," he persisted. "Every lovely young lady needs something to accent her."

Ino, who was already eager to browse through the rings and other pretty trinkets, gave in and approached the open cases of gems, followed by the other two who weren't going to be left behind for any reason.

"Maybe just a look around," Ino said and began to lightly run her fingers over the jewels. "Sooo pretty."

"I like that one," Hinata commented pointing at one of the sapphire rings.

"Try it on," the one in pinstripes told her.

"Can I?" she asked, picking the small object up once he gave her a nod of approval. She placed the ring on her right middle finger and smiled. "I wish I could afford it."

"And you miss?" the one in black asked Sakura.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Are you sure? We have some marked down prices here." He gestured towards the case in front of him.

That perked her ears up. "Well, it won't hurt to look..."

"Sakura! Look at this one!"

"Hinata, that's a good color for you."

"I like this bracelet."

"I think gold looks a lot better for me."

"Because you're tacky."

"At least anything I pick would match my hair."

"I think platinum is better for you anyway, Sakura. Don't worry."

"Hinata's lucky, she could wear any band."

"I don't know about that..."

"Sakura! Try this one on!"

While they fiddled around with the stones, the two employees that were up front with them creeped for the back room, ready to watch events fold out so they would be able to get away with their report on the missing items. They didn't have to wait long.

"Excuse me, ladies."

The three girls placed the pieces they were admiring and turned to face four mall cops. No, not security who have very limited power, but actual cops that are stationed mostly in the rich area, because just like the benches, the upper class always gets one up on the little guy. Which isn't always that great, because while it's pretty bad getting in trouble by security, the mall cops they have, can actually arrest you and take you in. Yeah, it's not good...

But back to the story.

"Is there a problem?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," the first said. "We got a report in about some suspicious persons that have been going around the area for the past few days, taking anything that was left out. If you'd come with us, we'd be glad to have your help."

"Oh, hell no," Sakura piped in. "You think it's us, am I right."

"We're not saying that."

"Yeah, you are. And don't try to deny it, so let me tell you something, Mr. Man, those employee guys asked us to look at the jewlery."

"They were the ones that called us out," a second told them.

The same thought of them being set up went through their minds, it didn't really help that Sakura was still wearing one of the rings and went noticed by a third member of the police quartet.

"That ring there still has a tag on it."

"I was trying it on," Sakura told him. "Like I said, they asked us to look at them, hoping we would buy something.

"Really? What else have you been trying on?"

"I didn't take anything!" Sakura pressed on. "None of us did, and I bet that if it wasn't for the way I look right now, I'm pretty damn sure that you wouldn't be saying any of this crap!"

"Miss," the first officer began while reaching out for her, "we can settle all of this is you three would come with us-"

"Don't touch me, you bourgeois pig!" Sakura slapped his hand away and almost accidently, spat at him.

Time seemed to have stood still for just a moment. Ino and Hinata went wide eyed immediately after Sakura had done the action and as for the pinkette, it took her awhile before she realized that she had actually done what she had secretly wanted to do from the very beginning. Once she had however, she didn't stay and go wide eyed like her companions had. Instead, she turned tail, grabbed each one of their hands, and all three ended up breaking into a run just as time seemed to have gone back to it's original motion.

The three girls ran from the jewelry store with the four mall cops behind them. Sakura let go of both Ino's and Hinata's hands and the two of them followed wherever she was heading. Though a bit distorted from the incredibly idiotic thing she had let happen, Sakura ended up leading them the wrong way and instead of going out of the rich area, took them further in, towards the Winster department store. Because it's just _so _difficult to decipher left or right, but in all fairness the other two didn't really do anything to help the situation. So in a way, it was everyone's fault.

"Run up ahead!" Sakura yelled at the other two. "Into the store, I'll do something to slow them down!"

"Are you crazy?!" Ino shouted back.

"No, I have an idea!"

Ino and Hinata ran ahead of their friend and into the department store. Sakura slowed down and threw some of the chairs from the café table that were in front of the store's front in the way of the approaching officers. Those mixed with the confused customers stumbling over the chaos slowed them down. Sakura skidded to a halt and instead of taking up another chair, took two entire tables and threw them down on their sides, careful to make sure they wouldn't roll away.

She waited for the officers to disentangle themselves and continue the chase and when she saw them near her, charged the table at them, not only throwing them back into the mob of people, but also semi-locking them in since there was already a huge mess of chairs and still standing tables surrounding them. Slightly pleased with her plan, she ran into the upscale store in search of her friends.

While Sakura was causing some sort of destruction outside, Ino and Hinata had ran into the store, searching for a way out. Ino was already heading towards one of the exits on the sides of the store, until Hinata called out to her.

"We can't leave Sakura behind," she told her, skidding to a stop herself.

"What d'you wanna do?!" Ino asked her, stopping as well and catching her breath.

Hinata shrugged, honestly now knowing what to do but not wanting to leave her friend behind. Ino started to look around for something that could help them in their predicament and lucky that she had otherwise she wouldn't have noticed the other two officers that were from the store speaking with one another glancing at them every now and then. Ino turned and grabbed Hinata's hand, leading her to the escalators the moment she saw the pair of uniforms start to make their way towards them.

"What are we doing now?" Hinata asked.

"There's some more cops in here," Ino explained. "I'm pretty sure they've gotten the word on us and we need to do something otherwise, we're gonna get caught."

"What are we gonna do?"

Ino looked around and spotted the make-up counters, crowded like always by women who just couldn't have enough of the stuff. Ino smiled.

"I have an idea," she said. "Go up the escalators, I'll meet you on the second floor."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Follow me," she continued, not bothering to recognize the question. "So that they won't split up and one'll follow you up. But the moment the stampede starts, run the hell up those things and wait for Sakura and me. I'm pretty sure no one'll notice you going up if you do it fast."

Ino let go of her hand and Hinata continued to follow her as she had been instructed to. Ino stopped in front of one of the display tables that are always put up to the side of everything, placing her hands on either side of the surface, and taking a deep breath. She started rolling it towards the most expensive brand of them all, gaining momentum on the way, and eventually breaking out into a run, crashing into the back of the counter and not only letting all of the cosmetics stacked up behind fly out onto the floor, but everything that was locked away behind glass cases were free from their holds.

And despite the shards of broken glass, the outcome was what Ino had predicted. Mobs of women hounded at the fallen products in a sad attempt to acquire them before being stopped. The blonde girl looked around to see if Hinata had already left, and after noting that she had, repeated her action with the counter on the opposite end.

Hinata had chose to run the moment she figured what Ino was about to do. She made it to the escalators quickly enough and started to run up, a little harder to do in her boots, but easier if they would have been stairs. She was near the top when she heard a shout.

"Hey!"

She looked down and was very unhappy to see one of the two cops that Ino had described to her making his way up. Hinata made it up faster and sought something to help give her some time. She spotted a few standing manicans on wheels and raced to them, rolling as many as she could over to the escalator landing and pushing them down the stairs. She didn't even bother to see if it had worked or not, she was too busy cursing herself for running too early and for not knowing what to do next. She quickly surveyed the second floor and spotted the furniture section, deciding to duck in there for awhile.

Passing the arch, she turned left and apparently into the section for living room furniture, making her way behind a double bookcase and crouching behind it. She pulled out her phone from her bag and sent out a text message to the other two in order to let them know where she was, knowing full well that they wouldn't find her so easily. Hinata put her phone away and sighed in relief, thinking that she was safe.

That was until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kyaaa!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut and swinging her bag behind her in a futile attempt to hit whoever it was that had a hold of her. It probably would've worked if it still wasn't around her neck...

"Hey, calm down," a familiar voice told her. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Hinata eyes flashed open and locked on with a pair of blue. She instantly fell back and felt not only her face heat up, but her stutter come back.

"So it was you," the blonde boy said with a smile. "I wasn't really sure 'cause I've never seen you outside of work, but I was almost totally sure."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but was a little tongue-tied at the beginning and couldn't make any noise come out. It only lasted for a short while, thankfully enough. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I kinda work here," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"It's um, it-it's kind of a, um, a long story."

He looked at her as if he was about to ask her something else, but was interrupted by a fellow co-worker.

"Naruto! Is everything okay over there?!"

Naruto turned his head back and shouted, "Yeah! I got it, alright?!" He turned back to Hinata and was going to continue speaking but was a bit taken aback by the small smile she was trying to hide. "What is it?"

Hinata shook her head and spoke softly. "You're name's Naruto. I-I mean.. it's kind of, I guess.. kind of cute."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked her, not really sure. She nodded enthusiastically, which made him break out into another smile.

"So what-" he began to speak again, but was interrupted, again.

"Hinata!"

The girl looked beyond her blonde crush and saw her rapidly approaching friends. She quickly noticed that Sakura's overshirt no longer had a sleeve and Ino wasn't wearing her heels anymore.

"We need to get out of here!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing Naruto away forcefully and dragging her up. "Now!"

"Sakura," Ino began, "you just pushed-"

"Not important," Sakura said. "Let's go."

The pinkette dragged Hinata and Ino back towards the arch so they could get the hell out of there, only to be stopped in her tracks at the sight of every mall cop they distracted somehow make it up the down escalator at last and start a search of the floor. They quickly backed up to where they had been.

"How the hell are we gonna get out?!" she cried.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked again.

Sakura finally took the time to notice him. "Oh my God, you're that guy."

"We got into some trouble and now we're being chased by cops and with everything that we've done, I'm pretty sure we just added more onto whatever the hell they were gonna accuse us with to begin with," Ino said in a hurry. "Sonuva- I don't know what to do."

"This is bad," Hinata muttered. "It's over, we're done."

"There's another way out."

The three girls turned to the blonde boy.

"Come on, follow me," he called out to them and lead them even further back into the store.

"There's a back entrance here?" Ino asked. "I didn't know that."

"Why would you need to?" Sakura asked. "We don't work on this side of the mall."

"It's for the furniture," Naruto explained. "So we can get it out to the parking lot easier. I'll take you through it."

"Thank you," Hinata said to him, forgetting her nervousness with the overhanging threat of incarceration. "Really."

"It's not a problem," he told her, pushing the door open and holding it for the three of them. "Do you need me to lead you out?"

"Nah, I think we got it from here," Sakura answered for them. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

Her and Ino rushed forward, Hinata lingered behind a second to thank him one more time. She was about to catch up to her friends when her hand was caught on by something. She turned her head to see that his hand had reached to grab hers.

Before she was able to ask for the reason why, he asked, "So when's the next day you work?"

"Uh.. T-Tomorrow. U-until five."

"Awesome," he grinned. "I'll stop by for lunch then. So, I dunno, pre-order?"

"Oh.. O-okay," Hinata replied. "I'll.. I'll be ready then."

"Alright," Naruto said, letting her hand go. "I'll see you at the food court tomorrow."

Hinata brought her hand up to her chest and gave him a small wave and smile. "Bye."

She then ran to catch up with Ino and Sakura who were waiting at the end of the hall, knowing full well that they were ready to pounce her with questions and statements of "He likes you!" which she was gladly looking forward to. Naruto watched the trio exit out into the parking lot. Once they were out of his sight, he closed the back door and was prepared to get back to work.

"You like her."

His head turned in the direction of the voice. Seeing that it was one of his work friends that was also in the furniture department, apparently interested in what was going on and decided to follow and try to hear the whole story.

"Wha?" the blonde asked dumbly.

"You like her," the other man repeated.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked, walking back to the front.

"Easy," his friend replied, turning to walk alongside him. "You don't work tomorrow."

"Shut up!" he laughed and pushed the other into one of the sofas lining the wall.

**XXX  
****End.  
****XXX**

A/N: Okay so yeah, I ended this one like this, and because it's really open ended (more so than intended) there's a second part ot the whole thing entitled Dancing Through Sunday, so if care to know what happens next in this particular story, go check it. If not, thanks for reading and see ya later, I guess.


End file.
